


For title 2 read

by Umbraeliss



Category: no - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:01:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23525815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbraeliss/pseuds/Umbraeliss
Summary: if ur not title don't read goddamn





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey title

“I’ll be going now, see ya tomorrow.” My colleague Soleil waved at me while walking towards the door. “See you tomorrow.” I replied. I hear the sound of the door shut quietly. I look at the clock , It’s already 7:43 pm and I am still working. This is the part of my work in the document that I have to finish by tomorrow 12 pm, but why am I still at work so late at night? I could just wait for tomorrow and continue in the morning. But because of my habit, I feel like I need to get things done so I can feel like I’m free.  
Anyways, I feel like this is taking forever. I don’t really feel lonely though because my boss is also doing OT in his office. His office is covered by dark glasses and I can’t really see him from outside but I haven’t seen him come out of his office yet. The office currently consists of him and me. Other people had already gone home.  
My boss is Julian, Julian Ethwahl. The head in sales of the AMC group. His father is the CEO and he, my boss is going to take after his father when he retires. My company is the most influential real estate company in Lucis and the biggest one in the country. And I, Lyra Marseele am working in sales under Mr. Ethwahl for 2 years. My job is just replying to customers’ emails and checking stocks. It’s not that hard but the picky customers are troublesome.  
Mr. Ethwahl is a kind man. Bless him. I’ve never heard of him having a bad reputation. All I’ve heard are in the lines of “Oh, him? He’s such a good man. He’s never been harsh at an employee. He’s got the looks and that gentlemanly aura.” “If I were to look for a husband, I would go for men like him!” “He’s super rich since he’s the son of the CEO.” Surprisingly, Mr. Ethwahl is still single at the age of 26. I wonder why? Maybe he doesn’t want to get married? I hope that’s not the case. For me, my ideal type of men is definitely Mr. Ethwahl. I’ve had this silly feeling in my stomach whenever I look at him for a while and it’s driving me crazy. That makes me harder for me to look at him in the face. I wonder if he already found out that I have this stupid crush on him. I’m not really good at hiding it. Soleil knows and she teases me about it sometimes.  
Workplace romance is totally taboo. It’s unprofessional and improper. But how could I fall for my own boss? I feel like a hypocrite. It also makes me harder to focus on work. Crushes can happen anywhere and whenever. I just have to accept the fact and move on with my life. But my boss? Seriously?  
“Finally!” I thought, I’m finally finished with my work! I can go home now. I glance at the clock and it says 9:20 pm. Has it been that long? I quickly saved the document and emailed it to my boss. I put my laptop in my bag and headed to the door.  
“Are you finally going home?” That voice. It’s my boss. When did he even come out of his office? “Oh! Mr. Ethwahl… Good evening. Yes, I’m about to. I’ve emailed the document to you just a while ago. The sales for 13/04/2019 one. ”  
“You’ve already finished that?”  
“Yes sir, I know it’s due tomorrow at lunch but I wanted to finish it quickly. It’s a habit of mine to finish something as soon as I have it in my hands.”  
“You work diligently, you know that? You should get some rest too. Today’s pretty late”  
“A-ah maybe I should… I’ll be heading out now. Good evening sir.”  
“Good evening.”  
After I shut the door, I ran all the way to the elevators and quickly pressed the close button and pressed the ‘G’ one too.  
“What the hell was that??” I thought to myself. That’s just a friendly gesture isn’t it? But why is my heart racing so damn fast? The elevator dings and I continue walking towards the parking lot and hop on my car.  
From my workplace to my apartment takes roughly 20 minutes. By the time I got home, the time is almost 10 pm. I shut the door, took off my shoes, my clothes and headed straight to the shower. I process my thoughts once more on the interaction from before. It felt kind of great to hear someone like him to tell me that I need to rest. It feels like he actually cares about me. But then again, it’s just what a kind boss like him would do to a hardworking employee. If someone else was there in my place, something like that would happen too. The thought of other coworkers getting that treatment makes me kind of upset. I should stop overthinking about this and go to sleep.  
-  
I’m sitting at my desk. It’s 8 in the morning. I just got here and my boss is calling me to see him right now. What could it be? It’s definitely about my email yesterday. I probably missed something. I wasn’t feeling so great after staying at work until almost 9 and a half.  
“Please sit.” Mr. Ethwahl spoke in an unnervingly polite tone. This gives me a bad feeling.  
I sat down and faced my head down to the floor. I find it harder to look at him in the eyes right now.  
“Look at me.” He said while tilting my face by my chin to face him. This sends shivers down my spine. I felt my cheeks getting hotter. He then looks at me in the eyes and let go of me. “You have so many mistakes in your email. I can clearly see that you rushed to finish this. Please redo the parts that I highlighted and send this to me by 12 pm.”  
“Yes sir, I’m sorry for the mistakes and I will fix it as soon as possible.” I lowered my head and became silent. I wait for him to speak further.  
“One more thing.”  
“Yes?”  
“Don’t overwork yourself and don’t stay too late or else something like this would happen again. People work at their best when they’re fully rested. You have my permission to leave early after you finish the email. ”  
“But isn’t it unfair to leave work earlier than-“  
“You deserve a break from work, Marseele. I see that you’re getting tired lately. You have been staying overtime here for more than 3 times already. Dismissed. ” After finishing his sentence, he gave me a warm smile.  
“….”  
I became silent for a short while and proceeded to thank him then left his office. Soleil is looking at me the whole time while I was walking from his office to my desk. She just stared at me then ask about what was that about. I explained it to her but she looks amused.  
“Didn’t know that someone can just leave work early.”  
“That’s odd right?” I say while I open the document.  
“Is he just that kind or he’s just looking out especially for you? You must have really grown on him huh.” Soleil says while looking slyly at me.  
I shook my head and tell her that it’s too silly to be true. He’s just my boss after all.  
“Don’t look so sad, there’s many more men to look for. I’m sure there’s more people that are much better.”  
“Right now there’s no other men like him.” I continue typing further.  
“You’re so stubborn.” She says while pinching my cheek.  
“Hey! Get back to work.”  
“Yes m’am~.”  
The space around us is becoming silent. I can focus better on fixing things here and there. I stumble upon a text in the document that says: ‘are you free this evening around 6-7? If you are, call me. 0635487952. Delete this message after you see this.’  
“……..”  
That caught me off guard. I was confused and shocked. Is this even real? I want to call Soleil to take a look at this but I’m sure she would scream. I saved it to tell her at lunch. I took a deep breath and saved the number in my phone. I made sure to delete the message. I managed to finish the document in time and quickly emailed it to him. I looked at the time, it’s already almost 12 pm and past lunch time. I told her it’s time for lunch then we get up to buy some.  
We got some food from the shop downstairs. While walking and chatting about random things I interrupted her with:  
“So uh a while ago I was about to finish about to finish that email…” I continued explaining about what that was about while eating my sandwich, She looked surprised and happy at the same time.  
“Wow! I totally predicted that he’s going to fall for you one way or another! I’m pretty sure that he’s going to take you to dinner.”  
“That would be nice, but I need to make sure that it’s him.”  
“I’m sure this is definitely his number. Try calling him now! I want to hear what he would say.” I wanted to try calling too but wouldn’t that interrupt his lunch or something?  
Soleil disagreed and assured me that if he gave you this number, he definitely wants me to call him. I reached for my Iphone in my pocket and dialed his number then pressed dial and turned on the speaker. Soleil is listening with me closely. Here goes nothing.  
I listened to the beeps, after 3 seconds someone picked up.  
“Hello? Who’s this?” The caller on the other side sounds too familiar.  
“It’s me. M-Marseele. Is this Mr.Ethwahl?”  
“Oh hey. I didn’t expect you to call this early. So you’re free this evening right?”  
“Yes, I am. Is there anything you would like me to do?”  
“So uh… there’s this place that looks really nice. Do you want to come eat with me? I want to get to know you personally.” I felt my cheeks redden and felt at a loss for words.  
“I-I y-yes I would like to go, Mr. Ethwahl I appreciate it very m-much,” Soleil looks like she’s about to explode at any moment. My heart is beating rapidly and it feels like it’s going to leap out of my chest.  
“That’s great! Oh and when it’s just the two of us, you can call me Julian. Can I call you Lyra? That’s such a pretty name. It would be such a waste if I just call you by your surname.”  
“O-Of course. And how should I dress? What time should I be ready?”  
“Just dress casually. It’s a café called ‘Marlon’ It’s on the 23rd street. I’ll come pick you up at 5.30. Where do you live?” That’s pretty far… wait, he’s going to pick me up?  
“I live in an apartment called Indigo. It’s 20 minutes away.”  
“That’s near my place actually. That’s perfect. I’ll call you when I arrive there. By the way, are you still at work? You’re free to go home after you sent me the email. Have you forgotten?”  
Ah. That’s right.  
“Oh! I almost forgot. I’ll leave after I have lunch. See you this evening.”  
“See you later, love.” Then, he hangs up.  
We both fell silent and she was the one to break it.  
“Did he just call you love?”  
“I guess so.” I was dumbfounded for a while. She was so happy for me that she was going to cry. I hurriedly finish my lunch and said goodbye to my dear friend. I headed out quickly to avoid meeting him in person. I am successful and finally reached the handle of my car. But then that familiar voice calls out to me.  
“Hello, Lyra. Are you heading home?” That smile. That gets me every time.  
“Hello! Julian! Yes, I was about to.”  
“What a coincidence meeting you here. I look forward to this evening.” I felt a hand on my head ruffling my hair. That sudden touch shocked me a little.  
“Me too.” That was all I managed to say. He only took his hands and waved goodbye to me. I start the engine and drove away.  
I got home at 1 pm and played my favorite game until it was 4 pm. I took a shower and looked for clothes to wear. I chose a red long sleeved shirt with a tan overcoat and a pair of black pants. I hope I’m not overdressed for the occasion.  
Time flies so fast and It’s already 5:23 pm. I heard my doorbell ringing. I knew immediately that it was Julian. The cat eye on the door shows me the man that I have been anticipating for.  
  



	2. Chapter 2

“Good evening.”

“G-good evening.” He is dressed in a deep green sweater and a pair of black trousers. He is also wearing a pair of brown glasses. I never knew that he wore glasses. This style of appearance fits him perfectly. The phrase “A perfect gentleman on a date” totally suites Julian.

“You look great, Lyra."

"You too, sir. I didn't know you wore glasses."

Julian chuckles. He sounds like an angel.

"I usually wear contacts to work. I wear my glasses when I'm at home or somewhere else that isn't work. Oh and you don't have to call me 'sir' I already told you that."

"Oh sorry..."

"Habits do die hard huh."

I looked up at him and saw him smiling at me.

"Shall we go? "

"Y-yes."

-

The ride on the elevator was kind of awkward. Julian asks me about general stuff like what are my hobbies and other things.

We chatted for like 5 minutes but it felt like forever. The elevator dings and now we're at the parking lot of my apartment.

He walks and leads the way to his car. I followed behind him quietly. 

"Ladies first." He says while opening the car door for me.

"Thank you." His car is a black ferrari. That thing probably costs more than my life. It looks sleek and modern, fits him well. I hesitate to sit down. It looks so nice I almost don't want to sit inside and ruin the leather.

He then starts the car and drives away from the parking lot. It's been quiet for a few minutes until Julian decides to break the silence.

"So uh, you like sweets? like cake. I love them so much I would kill for a piece at Marlon's. They've got the best cake ever."

"Not really. I do love one occasionally though." I'm so bad at conversations. "Have you tried cake at Finley's? It's besides my apartment. I think it's pretty good."

"Really?" He sounds so excited. "I've gotta try it sometime. I finally have an excuse to come and see you!."

What.

"What?" I said, confused and flustered.

"I-I mean I like seeing you, you're a nice person. Hanging out with you is fun."

"Really? I appreciate that." I said while smiling and faced to the car window trying to hide my face. It's been quiet for a few minutes again. I looked through the glass and see buildings quickly passing by. It's so beautiful.

"So pretty right? "

"...Yeah." 

"The city at night. I can look at them all day- I mean all night." I said while laughing softly.

"That's also pretty." 

"Huh? what's the other thing?"

"Oh look we're here." Julian says while stopping the car engine getting out of the car. He opened the door for me again.

"Thanks."

"My pleasure."

-

We went inside the cafe and took our seats and ordered. We chatted lots, I learned a few things about him and listened to his stories about work. The shop was nice and the staff were friendly. They thought we were couples but I corrected them. The meal was delicious. 

"Hey, you have to try the cake. I recommend the chocolate one." Julian said happily

"Sure." I ordered 2 pieces of chocolate cake.

"Woah! you must really want to try it."

"What do you mean? It's for the two of us, silly"

"Oh thanks, you're so thoughtful." After that, he ate the cake quickly. "This is great." Oh damn, he's like a child. That's so cute.

We both finished our dessert and the bills came. I said I would pay for my stuff but he insisted. I didn't want to argue much because I'll never win anyway. I didn't want to be rude but deep down, I want him to treat me. I wonder what would happen If we were actually dating- snap out of it! maybe not now but in the future? do i have a chance-

"Let's go." Your thoughts were interrupted by his voice. 

-

We got in the car and he drove back to my apartment. This time, it was silent. He didn't say anything at all. His hands are on the steering wheel lost in his own thoughts. I looked out the window again. Feeling sleepy. Without realizing, I fell asleep. 

-

I looked at her and was about to get out of the car but i saw her peaceful sleeping face. I stopped in his tracks and thought about how should I wake her up. She looks so peaceful I don't want to wake her up. I looked at her for a while. (It's not like I'm a creep or something!!) I shook her a bit and tell her to wake up. 

"...ngh" She mumbles about something but I couldn't hear it clearly. She sounds so adorable.

"We're here, Lyra." 

"What? how long have I-"

"The whole ride."

"Oh."

I was quiet and told her let's go. We quickly got out of the car and headed to the elevator. Everything happened so fast... I wish I could spend more time with her. I was thinking about taking her on a date again tomorrow. Wait, what about a bar near my house? I was interrupted by Lyra saying something.

"Um thanks for today. Everything was great, I really enjoyed it."

"No problem! It was fun for me too." I said while smiling at her. "So I heard there's this bar near my house, let's go again next week? On a Friday like this of course."

"But I've never been to a bar before..."

"Let's go together, I'll make sure It's the best first experience ever. If you're drunk, I'll carry you home."

She was quiet for a few seconds smiled and agreed.

-

We said goodbyes and he left. I was alone now. It feels like I'm missing something. I just processed what he just said about bringing me back to my house and laying me down on the bed??

That thought makes me feel my cheeks heat up. But he didn't say anything about the bed! What am I thinking! I quickly took off my shirt and put on my towel-

"Oh you forgot your bag!" I heard the door flew open and a certain handsome man is standing there.

"AH! Why are you- Just give it to me!" I ran to the door and quickly grabbed my bag and shut the door.

"Next time p-please knock! sorry for shouting!"

"Sorry!! forgive me!!" I heard him running afterwards. 

What the hell? If he came a few seconds earlier I could've been naked! What is he thinking? Let's not forget that this person is my boss and he just did something I couldn't forget. I just brushed it off and put on my pajamas and lay on my bed scrolling through social media and checking emails.

-

I stopped running and started walking to the elevator. What the hell was I thinking? I just forgot to give her the bag and why the hell did I not knock... I should call her and apologize tomorrow.

I collected my thoughts and drove back to my house. While driving my car, I thought about how shiny her skin looks. I just want to touch it and- wait what the hell am I thinking? Didn't I invited her for only just a friendly meeting or am I just lying to myself about taking my subordinate to a date? But if she's my girlfriend we would have so much fun. We could go shopping and I can wake up and see that pretty face everyday. I really want to see her smile everyday.

But she seemed so quiet. Is she always like that or am I just thinking too much? Does she not like me? Am I too straightforward? Isn't showing your affection the best way of trying to express my love for her? I sighed and parked my car in front of my house. 

We were on a date for like 2 hours but it felt like it was 2 minutes. It was so fast I just wanted it to last forever. I unlocked my door and went in and I see my dog wagging her tail happily as she sees me. 

"Hey girl, ya miss me?" I knelt down and petted her head. Her fur is so shiny and pretty- just like Lyra. Stop thinking about her dammit! Why does everything reminds me of her? She isn't a dog.

I took a shower and put a towel over my head. I checked on my phone. There's nothing happening. Or should I email her and apologize now? My stomach feels like butterflies are trying to come out of my throat whenever I think of her. Does she even feel the same way about me? I'm worrying about something a teenager would. I'm already 26 years old, what am I even doing?

I thought about the other day that I lifted her face up and I felt blush creeping over my cheeks. Why did I do that? Is she even ok with what I did ? I feel like I'm just overthinking so I just took my laptop and checked my email for any finished works. I didn't see anything new but I clicked on the file that Lyra sent me. I just realized that I haven't checked the document that she redid. I read it for a while and I noticed that hol up lemme continue later naja title


End file.
